Pearl Russell
P. (Pearl) Russell '''was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Pearl´s history. '''Pearl Russell was a witch descended from Melinda Warren. Born to Gordon Russell and Agnes Bowen, she was a good witch of the Warren line who possessed the active power of Pyrokinesis, along with the basic powers of a witch, and became known for her talents in Potion Making and Divination. However, Pearl fell in love with Anton, a warlock who seduced her and turned her evil. She was subsequently killed and cursed during a misguided fight with her two cousins. She was reincarnated fifty-one years later as Phoebe Halliwell, Priscilla Baxter's third great-granddaughter. History Early Life Pearl Russell was born in 1894 to Gordon and Agnes as their first and only child. Through her mother, she was a descendant of Melinda Warren, but did not inherit one of the traditional Warren powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, or premonition, and instead possessed pyrokinesis. Pearl was a good witch, and after the death of her mother, moved into the Victorian manor that her aunt and uncle had built, where her cousin, Priscilla Baxter, lived with Gordon Johnson, her husband. Pearl's other cousin, the photographer Phoebe Bowen, also moved in. Working at the Speakeasy Priscilla and Gordon held a speakeasy at the house, during which Phoebe took portraits, and Pearl would foretell the future, make potions, and even offer to curse people for a price. She used the family's Book of Shadows in her workings. Due to her talents in potion-making and divination, Pearl was popular and respected among those who came to the speakeasy, and even befriended a socialite. At an unknown time, Pearl met and fell in love with Anton, an immortal warlock. Because of this, she soon turned to the side of evil. She concealed her lover's true identity from her cousins, and Anton later convinced her that they had to kill them in order to take their powers and become unstoppable. Confronting Her Cousins On February 17, 1924, to prepare themselves for their confrontation with her cousins, Anton gave Pearl a power-tripling potion that transformed her power of pyrokinesis into fire-throwing, and a protection amulet that rendered her immune to her cousins' witchcraft. Though she was initially hesitant, he managed to convince her otherwise. As part of the plan, Anton shape-shifted into Priscilla's ex-boyfriend, and lured her away so Pearl could take Phoebe upstairs and kill her. However, Priscilla managed to escape Anton, and Pearl and Phoebe fought downstairs instead, scaring away the customers. The amulet protected Pearl from Phoebe's cryokinesis, but Phoebe was not done yet. She flashed her camera and did a jump kick, knocking Pearl onto the floor anyway. Priscilla then came in from the other room and began to strangle her with a curtain rope. However, Phoebe Halliwell, Pearl's future-life (and Priscilla's great-granddaughter) switched their souls, and Pearl was transported into Phoebe's body in the year 2000. In the Future and Death Pearl awoke in Phoebe's body and, upon awaking, saw Anton with her, placing the protection amulet around her neck. She was confused, and Anton told her that she was in her future body and that her cousins were now her sisters. To get revenge, the two went to the manor. In the manor, a brief battle ensued. However, after Pearl sent a stream of fire at the sisters, Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe Bowen's future-life) telekinetically deflected it at Anton, vanquishing him. Pearl, distracted by her true love's death, was then knocked out cold by Piper Halliwell (Priscilla's future life), and the amulet was removed from her, allowing Phoebe Halliwell to switch their souls back. In 1924, in her normal body, Pearl was killed and cursed by her cousins. It is unknown what happened to her body. Throughout Destined Roaring Twenties At some point in the twenties, before the fight with between Anton and the cousins. The second generation of Charmed Ones travel back in time to save Matthew Halliwell from being killed by a demon. Prue Halliwell inhabits Isabelle's body, due to Isabelle being Prue's past life. Prue, Melinda, Tamora, Matthew, and Allen (Isabelle and William Halliwell's son) go the house of the "three cousins" for help with vanquishing Voss. Since they don't have their powers, the Charmed Ones have Priscilla, Phoebe, and Pearl vanquish Voss with a potion blessed by the Charmed Ones. Once vanquished, the three girls travel back to the present; Prue switching bodies with Isabelle in the process. This marks the only time Pearl is seen in the series. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. Pearl was renowned for her potion-brewing abilities among the speakeasy's customers, with one of them commenting that her love-potion "worked wonders". * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fire Throwing: The ability to shoot streams of fire from one's hands or fingers. Pearl developed this ability after drinking Anton's power tripling potion. * Divination: The ability to predict the future. Given how Pearl was shown to own a crystal ball, she presumably possessed some kind of divination ability. It was believed that this skill might have developed into the power of premonitions that Pearl's future incarnation (Phoebe Halliwell) possessed. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to the powers of witches. Pearl gained this power through her protection amulet. Appearances Pearl Russell appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of Destined. Season 2 : Roaring Twenties Notes * According to the family tree, Russell was born July 2nd, 1894. However, as Phoebe Halliwell (aged 24; at the time) said that she was the same age as her when she died. If she is taken literal, this date would be incorrect, meaning Pearl was born in 1899. However, it is also possible Phoebe meant Pearl was around the same age; * Her relationship with Anton can be seen as a precursor to Phoebe Halliwell's later relationship with Cole Turner. The only difference is that after becoming the Source of All Evil, Cole was never able to turn Phoebe completely evil; * It can technically be said that Pearl became a warlock once she became evil as she decided to use her powers for evil. Though this negates itself as Pearl was never actually seen using her powers to successfully harm an innocent. Her curses don't count as its unknown who she cursed and if they were good or evil; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:Ancestors Category:Dead family Category:Spirits Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Humans